Red Snow
by DeDee
Summary: When things go haywire and Ichigo and Rukia are pitted against each other who will prevail and who will loose not only themselves but each other. Horrible at summaries
1. Normal Formalities

Blood seeped through Ichigo's fingers and stained his hands as Rukia applied pressure with her zanpakuto onto his causing his hands to bleed from the force. He grunted as he was forced back and increased his power on his zanpakuto feeling his spiritual energy rising. _Come on Ichigo, I can take her easily_. His hollow self commented yearning to be set free. _I don't want to kill her_, Ichigo thought trying to avoid Rukia's shots at him_, But if it keeps up like this I may not have a choice. _He bit back a yell as one of Rukia's attacks hit him in the shoulder lessening his spiritual power and his control over the hollow within.

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

"A hollow." Rukia mumbled to herself as she felt the small compact phone vibrate in her breast pocket. She shot a glance at Ichigo from across the room and watched as he nodded showing that he understood. "Umm, Excuse me ma'm" Rukia stated raising her hand in the large classroom, "Can I go to the nurse, I don't feel so good." "Very well. Will anyone volunteer to escort Ms.Kuchiki to the nurses room" the teacher asked exasperated and was cut short from Ichigo's hand slicing through the air to beat Keigo. "Very well Mr.Kurosaki" she stated turning back to the board as Rukia and Ichigo rushed out of the classroom and out into the crisp, late fall breeze. "Where?" Ichigo asked following Rukia's petite shadow as they hurried down the street and onto another. "Down there." Rukia answered back as she pulled on her glove and waited for Ichigo to catch up. As he rounded the curb she shoved her hand through his body forcing his spirit out. "Damn, I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Ichigo mumbled as he ran down the sidewalk after Rukia.

Ichigo let himself fall onto his bed as his thoughts lingered to the previous fight. The older he got the harder it seemed to keep his hollow self inside and under control. Also the older he got his mind seemed to linger more to the thoughts of Rukia. As if one cue Rukia climbed up in from the window and laid down next to Ichigo on HIS bed causing him to tense up immediately not trusting himself alone with her in close quarters. He would of normally said something or moved but he was so tired from the days fight that he just turned the opposite way and went to sleep, thinking of the shinigami next to him.


	2. Warm Winter

Hey thanks for reading and I must ask, please be merciful, this is my first fanfic. Sorry for typing such a short chapter before I'll try not to ever again. Well onto the story:

Ichigo Kurosaki awoke with a groan and a slight pain in his back to find that he was on the floor. "Rukia!" he yelled awaking the black haired shinigami. "What, is there a hollow?!" Rukia yelled back jumping up from the bed and pulling on her glove preparing to literally knock the life out of Ichigo. "No! You kicked me out of my own bed" Ichigo yelled causing Rukia to raise an eyebrow and pull off the glove, "Is that it" she asked calmly a bit annoyed at having been awoken for such a petty thing. "What do you mean is that it!" Ichigo said his volume rising "YOU kicked ME out of my OWN bed" Ichigo continued, standing up and towering over the small gigai. "Umm, I hate to break up your love scene but YOUR FATHER IS COMING" the little stuffed lion Kon screamed scrambling back into the room after surviving another one of Yuzu's makeovers. Ichigo stifled back a laugh at the animal's expense as he quickly picked Rukia up and tossed her into the closet. He slammed the door closed just as his dad barged into the room to find the source of all the yelling. "God dad don't you know how to knock" Ichigo said as he shoved his dad out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face. "Kurosaki!" Rukia yelled out slamming the closet door open. "What-." Ichigo started before Rukia pulled him towards the door and shoved him out of his room. "Hollow" she answered before jumping out of the window. Still in his clothing from yesterday Ichigo raced down the stairs and out of the house ignoring the protests from his sisters and father. Just as he turned around the bend Rukia grabbed his hand and pulled him along not noticing the blush creeping upon the orange haired teen's face.

Rukia led Ichigo far from his block and into a meadow filled with sunflowers stooping over the heightly challenged shinigami. Suddenly they came to a stop and both partners surveyed the area with growing suspicion. "Where the hell is it" Ichigo mumbled to himself before Rukia shoved her hand into him and quickly pulled it back releasing his spirit. "Wherever it is" Rukia grunted out as she dragged Ichigo's body off to the side "We should be prepared". "Right" Ichigo responded pulling out his zanpakuto. Suddenly the ground shook and a large snake bodied hollow appeared from underground. "Zangetsu," Ichigo whispered turning the sword into a more elegant, oversized, cleaver blade without a hilt. "I-Ichigo!" Rukia stuttered out as she watched him just standing there with his zanpakuto outstretched. "What?!" he asked slightly irritated as he watched the hollow move back and forth slowly waiting for him to attack. "Are you going to attack little boy?" the hollow slithered out sliding his way closer to Ichigo when he didn't respond. "What are you mute little boy!?" the hollow exclaimed slithering closer and closer to Ichigo. "Ichigo," Rukia yelled out taking a step closer to him and the advancing hollow. "What are you doing? Kill it!" "Shut the hell up, and wait a minute!" Ichigo shouted back trying to focus his energy down into one shot. "Let me help you!" the hollow shrieked charging towards Ichigo and watching in amazement as the boy easily jumped aside avoiding the attack and brought the zanpakuto swiftly down upon the hollows head.

The explosion of the attack sent sunflowers flying and pollen covered the two teens as Rukia stood awestruck. Ichigo let out a deep sigh as a smile spread across his face from the look on Rukia's face. He jumped back into his body and chuckled softly to himself as he watched Rukia brush off the pollen and sneeze uncontrollably (but then again when is a sneeze ever controlled?). "What is this?" she asked as she followed Ichigo back to the Kurosaki household. "Pollen, what you didn't have that in the soul society?" Ichigo asked. "We didn't have those huge, evil flowers in soul society" she answered in a slightly annoyed voice. "They're called sunflowers, and they're far from evil" Ichigo said before he noticed Rukia's discomfort. "Why is it so hot?" Rukia asked stopping on the sidewalk. "It's almost winter, what are you talking about hot. It's freezing" Ichigo yelled staring at Rukia in amazement. "Yeah, yeah cold right" Rukia answered in a dazed voice not noticing the concerned look Ichigo shot her as they continued their walk home.


	3. Run!

Okay..I'm sooooo sorry for not updating but hers a short little chap to keep u occupied till I figure out what I wanna do with this story next.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

"Orihime," Uryu exclaimed jumping from the hollow's range escaping a green blast aimed at him. "Right," she answered "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! Santen Kesshun!" she yelled forming a triangular shield blocking her and Uryu from the hollow's attack.

"Go" she yelled as Uryu pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed straight for the hollow. "Yay!!" Orihime screamed ecstatically jumping up and down as Uryu pushed up his glasses. "We don't need Ichigo, we can beat hollws by ourself!!" Orihime exclaimed rushing Uryu into a hug, as a rare never before thing crept onto the boy's face, a blush.

* * *

"Rukia," Ichigo yelled pounding on the closet door to alert the shinigami, "Come on, we're late already!" "Rukia!!" he yelled again pounding on the door much harder this time "Come o-!" he shouted about to knock on the door again before it flung open hitting the door with a pounding thud. "Umm, Rukia" Ichigo started staring at the girl's red nose and slightly paler than normal face, "Maybe you should stay home today, you umm, don't look so good." Ichigo stuttered out afraid of her reaction. "Huh! Oh yeah sure." Rukia whispered back crawling back into the closet without bothering to change back into her pajamas. "Why are you whispering?" Ichigo asked slightly concerned by the way she was acting. "I'm not whispering." Rukia answered rolling over to face Ichigo as she noticed a look of concern on his face. 

"I'm fine, really, go on." she persisted. "Okay, Ichigo answered grabbing her homework from off his desk and stuffing it in his bookbag to turn in for her. "Do you-." Ichigo started and stopped as he turned around and noticed that she was already asleep. He let out a soft chuckle and turned to leave as a thought came to his head. He dropped his bag and softly picked Rukia up, careful not to wake her, and set her on his bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Okay." Ichigo said to himself locking the door from the inside (after all the sneak attacks Ichigo finally sold out and bought a lock) and setting off to school running through the alleys trying not to be too late to class.

Rukia awoke to the sound of Kon creeping across the room towards Ichigo's bed. "Kon," Rukia mumbled stopping the stuffed lion in its tracks. "Umm, yes Rukia-san" Kon mumbled back avoiding Rukia's eyes. "Can you get me some water?" Rukia whispered back as a wave of heat washed over her. "What!! I'm a stuffed toy! I can't even reach the damn-!" Kon started before he noticed that Rukia had fallen back asleep as a slight snore escaped from under Ichigo's covers. "Stupid shinigami" Kon mumbled before he was trampled by Ichigo's feet as he entered the room.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo whispered as he shook Rukia lightly and Kon stomped off mumbling something about big dumb humans. "Rukia!" he said a little bit louder this time awaking the shinigami from her sleep. "Wha, huh?" Rukia said jumping up and looking around. "You feeling better yet?" Ichigo asked as he placed his hand on her forehead. "Umm, no I mean" Rukia stuttered out flustered at how close Ichigo was to her. "Well…do u need anything?" Ichigo asked standing up straight. "Ummm..no..no I don't think-" Rukia stammered out as another heat waved washed over her. "Rukia?" a voice from Ichigo's doorway sounded alerting both teens to her presense. "O-Orihime?" Rukia asked weakly as a strong wave of hatred washed over her. She had never felt this way before towards Orihime…her friend. "Rukia, are you okay?" Orihime asked watching as Rukia stood up and her eyes glazed over. "Orihime," Rukia started, "Run!"

* * *

Okay well I'll leave u here craving for more..If u want me to continue I suggest u read and review!! Have fun!!

Ohh yeah and before I forget...I wanna thank Kaidou, Uchida, and Hommeles for the great reviews..Srry for the wait guys!!!


	4. TransformationWhere we first started

Hey people!!! I'm trying to keep up with my stories (It shouldn't be so hard…I only have two) so here's a new chapter!! Yay!!

* * *

**Last Time**

**_"You feeling better yet?" Ichigo asked as he placed his hand on her forehead. "Umm, no I mean" Rukia stuttered out flustered at how close Ichigo was to her. "Well…do u need anything?" Ichigo asked standing up straight. "Ummm..no..no I don't think-" Rukia stammered out as another heat waved washed over her. "Rukia?" a voice from Ichigo's doorway sounded alerting both teens to her presense. "O-Orihime?" Rukia asked weakly as a strong wave of hatred washed over her. She had never felt this way before towards Orihime…her friend. "Rukia, are you okay?" Orihime asked watching as Rukia stood up and her eyes glazed over. "Orihime," Rukia started, "Run!"_**

* * *

"What?" Orihime asked tilting her head to one side looking at Rukia questionably. Suddenly Rukia's spirit stepped out of the gigai as a soul reaper. "Oh, Rukia!! You got your powers back!" Orihime exclaimed clapping her hands together in excitement. Ichigo glanced back and forth between Orihime and Rukia caught not knowing what to do. Instead of her usual outfit Rukia wore a deep red one that had white streaming down as if it were liquid. "O-Orihime," Ichigo whispered at the girl as he slowly crept towards Rukia, "Go, run!" he yelled out pushing her out of the doorway and down the hallway towards the stairs.

Suddenly Rukia jumped in front of them and put her fingers out in front of her in a triangular shape the tips touching each other. "Move!" Ichigo shouted pushing Orihime back into his room just as a blueish-white blast shot out from Rukia's fingers. "Damn." Ichigo muttered to himself as he glanced at his bedroom door knowing that it wouldn't hold against one of Rukia's attacks.

Ichigo glanced across the room looking for a certain something or actually someone when he found just who he was looking for…Kon. He grabbed up the stuffed lion and shoved his fingers in it's mouth despite the lion's growing complaints. Pulling out a small green-like pill Ichigo instantly popped it in his mouth and felt his soul become disconnected with his body.

"I-Ichigo," Orihime stuttered out looking at the door in fear, "What's going on?". Just as Ichigo was about to tell her that he had no idea the door burst open with Rukia standing in the doorway. "Sorry" Ichigo mumbled to Rukia before pulling out his zanpakuto, "Orihime, use the window!" Ichigo yelled behind his shoulder at the orange-brown haired girl as he faced Rukia.

Ichigo made sure that Orihime was gone before stepping towards Rukia. He noticed that her purple eyes looked glazed over and pale. She stepped back and shook her head as Ichigo noticed that her eyes unfazed and showed recognition before fazing up again and becoming emotionless. Ichigo didn't notice the growing blue light at Rukia's fingertips until she shot it at him.

The blast caused Ichigo to fly out of his open window landing on the ground with a sharp thud. He groaned only to hear Orihime screaming at him for not being careful. A smile crept across his face before he heard a soft tap. He looked up only to find Rukia hovering over him, another blue light growing from her fingertips. Ichigo was in too much pain to move (falling on your back from two stories HURTS) so all he could do was stare at Rukia in fear. Orihime suddenly pushed Rukia from over Ichigo causing her to fall to the ground a distance away deeply scarred.

Orihime helped Ichigo up and put one of his arms over her shoulder as she helped him limp off. "Urahara" Ichigo mumbled to Orihime as she nodded in response cutting through the park, which fortunately was empty, to get to Urahara's shop. Orihime flinched as a white/blue blast whizzed past her head and hit a swing set causing it to collapse into a pile of rubble. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and pushed Orihime away roughly when he spotted a blast coming straight towards them. Orihime hit the ground with a soft grunt as Ichigo was hit square on, forcing him to fly off his feet and hit the metal jungle gym with his back, falling forward onto his face.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled running over to him and helping him up as he spit out some blood and stood up swaying from side to side lightly like a drunk. "Orihime, go find Urahara." Ichigo whispered to her as she nodded and let out a quiet "Uh huh" before running off towards the former shinigami captain's store. Ichigo then focused his attention on the approaching figure. Rukia had her zanpakuto drawn and was aiming at Ichigo before she let off another attack. This time Ichigo also drew his zanpakuto and blocked the attack cutting through it causing the two halves to fly off in different directions destructing all in its path.

He threw a large but weak attack at Rukia hoping to just restrain her and not hurt her. Rukia effortlessly swung her sword and slashed the attack apart into nothingness. "Enough of these silly games!" a deep voice from inside Rukia shouted out, "Kill him" it commanded as Rukia jumped up and brought her zanpakuto down on Ichigo's causing him to fall down a little but he still kept his zanpakuto up.

Blood seeped through Ichigo's fingers and stained his hands as Rukia applied pressure with her zanpakuto onto his causing his hands to bleed from the force. He grunted as he was forced back and increased his power on his zanpakuto feeling his spiritual energy rising. _Come on Ichigo, I can take her easily_. His hollow self commented yearning to be set free. _I don't want to kill her_, Ichigo thought trying to avoid Rukia's shots at him_, But if it keeps up like this I may not have a choice. _He bit back a yell as one of Rukia's attacks hit him in the shoulder lessening his spiritual power and his control over the hollow within.

The pain on Ichigo was increasing with every step he took, and with more pain his will power weakened, and when his will power weakened his hollow would have more of a chance to take over him and he knew that his hollow wouldn't hesitate to kill Rukia. The thing was that if he didn't kill her…would she kill him? Ichigo already knew the answer and judging by the way Rukia was throwing attacks at him the answer was pretty obvious…hell yeah.

Attacks were coming from every which way and Ichigo knew that if he got hit by one he'd be killed by them all. He jumped and dodged one attack only to jump into the way of another. It hit him fast and hard leaving him breathless and back on the ground. Another attack came and unable to move fast enough anymore it hit him right in the gut causing him to puke up about a gallon of blood. His shinigami clothing was ragged and tattered, torn in places and ripped in others. Another attack hit him right in the leg, and another in his arm, causing him to be covered in blood and go in red alert mode. Ichigo could no longer hold it back, so he gave up, and transformed.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood up and faced Rukia Kuchiki a look of madness on his skull, which was formed to show a wide, mad grin. The top of his outfit was gone to reveal a bone material body, with a tail sprouting from the back. His fingers were now claws and markings ran up and down his body (mainly his tail and arms). Ichigo's once short orange hair was now long and his brown eyes were now slanted, thin and yellow. Unable to hold back even an ounce of his inner hollow Ichigo transformed, fully…mind and body.

* * *

That's the longest one I've typed so far…I'm sooo proud!!! Review if you want me to continue…or I'll just stop it now…thanks for reading so far!! 


	5. The battle within

Hey people!!!! Thanks for reading so far…Sorry that it took me so long to update!! This is goinig to be a short chappy..srry!

* * *

_**Where we left off**_

**_Ichigo Kurosaki stood up and faced Rukia Kuchiki a look of madness on his skull, which was formed to show a wide, mad grin. The top of his outfit was gone to reveal a bone material body, with a tail sprouting from the back. His fingers were now claws and markings ran up and down his body (mainly his tail and arms). Ichigo's once short orange hair was now long and his brown eyes were now slanted, thin and yellow. Unable to hold back even an ounce of his inner hollow Ichigo transformed, fully…mind and body._**

* * *

Ichigo threw his head back and took a deep breath in satisfaction. "Finally." The hollow mumbled before turning his attention to the girl before him. She was swinging her zanpakuto lightly in front of her watching the hollow with emotionless eyes.

The hollow ran past Rukia with unimaginable speed ignoring Ichigo's previous injuries. Before she could register what happened Rukia touched her cheek and felt the blood pouring freely from it. Ichigo laughed from behind Rukia, he knew the girl's connection to Ichigo and knew the real reason Ichigo never took advantage of his true power. That girl…

He was afraid for her safety and it sickened him. He was never let go because of her…and because of that he was going to play around with her a bit…before he killed her. Rukia wheeled around at the sound of the hollow's laugh. Her eyes flashed with a quick unreadable emotion. Just as Ichigo (as a hollow) was about to strike a shot ran past his ear pulling him to a halt.

Uryu pulled back his arrow for another shot. Ichigo (the hollow) ran towards him before he could let the arrow go again. He pulled his arm back ready to strike when something hit him hard at his side throwing him at the jungle gym. He growled at the attacker and jumped towards her. Orihime prepared to shout out an attack when the hollow was blown off course again.

Ururu stood still, smoke blowing from her multi-barreled cannon. "Sorry" she mumbled before Jinta heard her and shoved her, "What are you apologizing for!! He's a hollow!!" he yelled at her before letting a power surge off his tessen aimed straight for Ichigo. "But he's Ichigo" Ururu whispered softly before Urahara walked up behind her and chuckled. "It's talk like that that'll get you killed Ururu, he's not Ichigo, don't let your guard down."

The hollow howled and hit the ground raising smoke all around.

_Meanwhile..The battle within_

_Ichigo sat in the corner of his mind watching as darkness surrounded him. His injuries from his fight with Rukia keeping him paralyzed. All he could do was watch as his hollow self attacked those he held dear. Ichigo let out a long and hard groan as he tried to push himself up to take control again. Ichigo fell to the ground in defeat and focused on what was going on._

_He watched as the people he knew attacked his hollow self without mercy. Suddenly an icy-blue shot hit the ground and froze everyone except himself. _

Outside of Ichigo's mind

The hollow took deep shallow breaths as Rukia walked closer and closer to it. Blood poured freely and stained the ground beneath him. All he needed was one move and he'd have the girl. Groaning with pain the hollow lifted himself up and striked grabing Rukia quickly and holding her by her neck. He looked around and noticed that Rukias ice attack was starting to wear off. 'Good' he thought 'Let them watch their friend die'

* * *

**MWAA HAAA HAAA!!!! Cliffhanger!!! Review for more!**


End file.
